


Make me Love Myself, So That I may Love You.

by TicciTock188



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astronomy, Being Lost, Bottom Craig Tucker, Coffee Shops, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Help, I keep hurting my child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smoking, Top Tweek Tweak, Underage Smoking, guinea pigs, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: Things were never easy. not since his father and sister...now it was a new town. Another attempt for people to find him acceptable. Of course, they wouldn't.  Suddenly his life is changed. A young, twitchy blond intervenes and treats him right. His friends seem to agree as well.Why is everyone scared of Craig Tucker?This was a promise for another sinful story I wrote XD.I hope a happy ending will make up for the sins I have committed. I'm still putting my boys through suffering though.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. They had lights inside their eyes

New home. How hard could it be?  
His name is Craig Tucker. He's 16 years old. He lived in a smoke-filled city with little to no connection to anyone. He went to school, but no one ever went near him. He felt as if his own body was collapsing on the inside. He felt so isolated. Sometimes the crowded hallways of his rundown school were much better than the tight walls of his home. As soon as the front door opened, he got bombarded by his mother's voice of complaint or his father's drunken breath screaming him into a corner.

The car ride began to grow longer and longer as they approached their new home. This was a simple house in a small mountain town. Now that the neighborhood was secluded he would be as well. Everyone would know everything. He couldn’t do much with every adult breathing down his neck. 

His relationships weren’t very good either. First was his Mother. She was the only person most related to him. She had remarried after the tragedy that was his father. She was barely around, Not anymore. It’s like she wanted nothing to do with this family… nothing to do with Craig. 

The next person was his sister Tricia. The younger out of the two. Red hair tied into tight pigtails. She was witty and bratty… well mostly only to Craig. She constantly was on their father's side. She found ways to harass Craig about money, drugs, cigarettes, food, weight, grades, mostly she was the better and more loved child. He could feel his fingers grade into his fragile skin. He was trapped in this suffocating car for hours and he couldn’t even smoke. He needed his cigarettes now… that’s all he had after his Guinea pig passed away. The small critter was all Craig had for most of his life. He had no therapy for the tough times and he had no family around to make him feel worthy. He really only talked to his Guinea pig, stripe, and his boyfriend Kalvin. 

Finally was his father or stepfather… Thomas. Though not very vocal or even around all that often he made his points clear. If something was not to his liking then he was punished by a belt, fist, or random nearby object. Normally punishment was like any other family, at least he thinks. If he was caught with Kalvin, going out with friends, running away, stealing his dad's alcohol, or even if Thomas was drunk enough then he would be beaten till the lights went out. On those days he would lock himself in his room in an attempt to recover before facing his family and school.

Soon enough Craig found himself in the driveway of his new home. A simple cookie-cutter house that was simply in another color. Figures… taking his luggage out of the car and stumbling into the house he sighs softly. Nothing was new. It would be just like the city, overwhelming and disgusting. He begins to wander up the stairs when his mother calls out, “Craig your sister gets the room to the right! You’re on the left. Don’t make a mess!” Craig only groans in response before entering on the left. He figured Tricia got the bigger room, as usual. He sets his bag down and looks at the mattress. He wasn’t surprised, they wouldn’t buy him a new one because of a new house. He sighs and sets up his simple room. At this point, boring became his favorite thing. A minute without someone pointing out a flaw was a blessing. He could only wonder what his school would be like. He wondered if it would be just as bad as in the city?

——————————————————————————————————

He wondered if this school would give the students testing on their type. By type, he means alpha, omega, or beta. He had used to be so scared of it. This was just a thought as he walked towards the bus stop. At the stop, he spotted 4 boys. Two were arguing, one was laughing, and one was facepalming. He sighs and stops on the other side of the sign, he wasn’t looking to be bullied immediately on arrival.

Suddenly the arguing stops. The fiery redhead looks at him, “hey are you the new kid?”  
“Yeah, so?” He responds stoically. The fat one grunts, “ey! this ones a dick already!” The other Noirette looks at him and sighs, “he’s new, give him some time! Stop crowding him.”

With that, they go back to their conversation. Craig could care less as the bus arrives and picks the 5 of them up. Arriving in the schools sent a pit of dread through Craig’s entire body. Maybe he should try making friends again? The question was clearly answered with the fear in the other teenager’s eyes. They were scared of him… 

He shouldn’t be surprised. It still hurt. Every time he tried he was put down again and again. That was until a kid approached him. The kid had messy blond hair almost as tangled as his own that was hiding under his blue chullo. The kid had bandaids all over his arms and neck, each one a different variety of colors. Now looking up at his eyes caught his breath in his chest. Bright chartreuse filled his vision. The boy’s eyes were gorgeous. How lucky. The boy’s twitches which slightly worries him. The worries are diminished when the boy stutters out, “h-hey… uh, I’m Tweek. Gah, this is too much pressure.” He grips onto his arms almost similarly to himself, “I- well me and my friends think that you deserve to sit with someone… everyone’s been gah! Avoiding you and that’s not very fair…”

Craig nods softly, “aren’t you scared of me?”  
“A little but it’s not very fair to judge you by first meeting… Clyde really wants to meet you though”

Craig seems to process this for a moment before standing and grabbing his bag, “well let’s go to them… don’t want to keep them waiting.”


	2. Testing

Suddenly it felt like Craig had friends. This was something he had never had before. Someone had invited him to their table… then they talked… and they invited him out. He was one with the group. He was afraid of how long it would last.

Today was the testing day. Were you omega, beta, or alpha? Craig knew this would come yet he was afraid out of his mind. If he wasn’t an alpha then he would be a disgrace… he was sure he would be dumped out on the streets if he came out a beta… and god forbid him to be an omega.

He could feel everyone stare at him as he walked down the halls. Arms wrapping around his ankle to pull him down to their hell and eat him alive. Pulling him out of his thoughts is Tweek putting a hand upon his shoulder, “y-you doing okay?”

Craig turns to look at him and nods softly, “I’m nervous…”  
“Me too,” Tweek says and releases his shoulder, “how about after this all of us can go get ice cream or something?”  
“That sounds fun but… I don’t have any money…” he could facepalm right now. He spent the last of his change from his part-time job in the city on a few packs of cigarettes. Tweek giggles softly, “don’t worry we have Token.”

They stand in front of the room waiting. Soon enough Tweek is called. Tweek waves to Craig before nervously entering the room ahead. This left Craig in silence. An anxious silence of a never-ending wailing in his brain tearing him apart piece by p-

“Craig Tucker!”

He looks up and enters the room. The back door is open for once you leave and it seems Tweek is already gone… good.. if it’s something bad he doesn’t want anyone to know. Soon enough the results come through. Quicker than he expected. He is handed the folded paper and slowly leaves the room. He opens it up and looks at the printed words. Omega. Tears prick at his eyes as he grasps onto the paper tightly. He whimpers out and runs out not waiting for anyone, even when he hears Clyde and Tweek calling out his name. He makes a quick few turns and rushes into a bathroom. He locks himself in and backs against the wall finding himself sliding to the floor.

Tear droplets begin to pour from his eyes like a waterfall. He feels his body collapsing under all of the sudden pressure. He can barely gasp out as he tears at his arms. His nails dig deep into his pale skin as he sobs. 

HIS DAD IS GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS.  
“Craig???” Calls out a worried voice. There are a few soft knocks on the door. Craig whimpers and calls out, “please go away!”

“I can’t… not until you go with me…” Tweek says softly. Craig whimpers, “you don’t want me with you guys…”  
Tweek shakily lets out a breath, “but we do. W-we promised to be friends, right???”

Craig slowly stands up, “I’ve never had real friends…” Tweek smiles softly, “Then let us be your real friends…”

Slowly the door is unlocked and opened. Standing there is Craig, face flushed a hue of red and covered in tears. Tweek frowns seeing him like this, “tell me what happened?” he takes Craig’s hand and pulls him out of the room. Craig looks away shyly, “i-it’s not important…” 

Tweek frowns even more, “o-of course it’s important! Your feelings matter…” Craig looks at him in surprise and whimpers out a soft hiccup, “i-i…” he tears up once more, “I’m an omega… A filthy object…” 

Tweek shakes his head, “just because you’re an omega doesn’t change anything. Were still all your friends. You’re not an object Craig… everyone is a person…” He smiles softly and begins to bring Craig back to the others, “let’s get ice cream…”

Craig nods softly, “please…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have now decided to use lyrics from some of my favorite songs as titles for the chapters.


End file.
